Tears
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: These are four of my stories. they all evolve around the same theme. They have nothing to do with each other, just four seperate stories h/g r/h~r/r ENJOY
1. Goodbye To You

Disclaimer: ha yeah right Summary: Ginny ponders about Harry A/n: sad story read the others in the Tears Quartet f/b please oh yeah and the song is Goodbye to you from Michelle Branch  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Ginny looked into the casket and saw her beloved Harry. He died in battle against the dark lord. He looked so peaceful lying there no more hate or destruction. Only peace and love. And the two people he wanted to meet most in his life. His parents. It was time to say good bye. She looked down at the ring in her hand and though it was only an engagement ring she still considered herself a widow. She and Harry were to be married at the end of June, only 2 months away. Of all the things Ive believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind myeyes But I do not cry Counting the days that pass me by It was very cold for an April afternoon. They were all sitting, listening to the minister speak, yet she didn't hear a word all she saw, all she heard was her life with him going through her mind. When they first met at the train station. When he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. When they first kissed. When they finally made their relationship public. When He proposed to her. When they made love for the first time and finally when she had found out that he was killed by the man who killed his parents. That's when she came back to reality. Ive been seaching deep down in my soul Words that im hearing Are starting to get old It feels like im starting all over again The last three years were just pretend And I said, She relized that they were about to close the casket and asked for some time alone. She walked up and brushed his beautiful black hair away so she could see that unmistakable scar. Slowly she leaned down and kissed both eyelids, his scar, and finally his lips. He was so cold, she had never felt him that cold before. She would always love him. He would always be with her and when she goes home to God, she will be with him again. Good bye to you Good bye to everything that I knew You were the one I loved The one thing thatI tried to hold on to As they walked to the place where he was to be buried she saw his parents grave stones. She knew Harry would be happy to be buried there, with his parents. She loved him with all her heart, she couldn't let him go but she had to. She had to say good bye. Everyone she loved was around her, her family, her friends, as were his. She knew how much every one loved the boy who lived. When the ceremony ended she got in the limo and they drove to her parents house to have the luncheon. It all went by in a blur.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I cant live a day without you Closing my eyes and u chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded bye the light But its not right The next morning she felt sick. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she came out Hermione and Ron came over to see how she was doing. People thought that she hadn't cried yet, but she does. When she goes to bed at night. When she wakes up at night and feels next to her and all there is, is empty space.  
  
Good bye to you  
  
Goodbye to every thing I though I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on ot Morning after morning she was sick. Hermione noticed this and reliezed that the same thing happened to her when she was pregnant with her daughter, Elizabeth. That had to be it, Ginny had to be pregnant. And maybe it was Harry's Child! Ginny had told her the day after they made love what happened. It seemed like the right time. She had to confront Ginny. And it hurts to want everything And nothing at the same time I want whats yours and I want whats mine I want you But im not giving in this time After Hermione told Ginny what she thought, Ginny went to a doctor and he confirmed it. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant with Harry's son! It was the best news she'd had in a long time. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Good bye to you  
  
Good bye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to Many months later James Potter was born. He had black hair like his father and brown eyes like his mother. He had a few freckles here and there. He was beautiful. He was the best memorabilia of her beloved harry. James was a miricle, a present from God. He had blessed her with this piece of Harry and she would always cherish it.  
  
And When the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake You're my shooting star She sat in a rocker, holding her son late at night. He had just fallen asleep. She looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star. It was Harry, he'd seen her and her son together and had found a place in the sky to watch over them. A place for them to always be near.  
  
The end A/n Read the other stories in the Tears Quartet  
  
Volume 1: Good bye to you ~ Ginny's Story Volume 2: I'll Remember You ~ Harry's Story Volume 3: Hear you me ~ Ron's Story Volume 4: Our Day ~ Hermione's Story 


	2. Perfect Memory

Disclaimer: ::snorts:: I wish Summary:Harry reflects on Ginny A/N: I know its another h/g tearjerker but wut can I say I luv them dearly. Oh and the song is ill remember you from remy zero you can tell it's a tearjerker when the author starts to cry while writing it but this song has a lot of meaning for me newayz so it wuld prolly make me cry any way. F/b please luvyall.  
  
Ill remember you  
  
Harry looked on as the minister gave the sermon. This man didn't know Ginny. He didn't know exactly how much she would be missed. This man just wanted to get paid. Harry thought back to his times with Ginny.  
  
"Harry, do you think the war is going to be over soon?" Ginny was looking out to the forbidden forest. Scared that her brothers would be hurt in the gruesome war that had killed so many others. " I don't know Ginny, I just don't know." Harry had tried to comfort her and though she looked strong on the outside he could tell she was breaking up on the inside. remember how they always seem to know  
we had the forest in our eyes  
  
but the earth was in our clothes  
  
and they thought we'd fall  
  
not at all ~~~~~~~~flash ~~~~~~`  
  
Although the world was filled with death and destruction, they had kept their love alive. Voldemort was slowly getting closer to overpowering the world but the wizards and witches who were still fighting for what was right were still fighting hard. When they weren't fighting, Harry and Ginny would meet secretly. They weren't allowed to see each other because Voldemort was after them both. They had both survived when he wanted them dead. They treasured every moment they had together.  
  
so look back on those treasured days  
  
we were young in a world that was so tired  
  
though it's not what we wanted before  
  
even the saints had to crawl from the floor  
  
~~~~~~~flash~~~~~~~~`  
  
He could still hear the songs she would sing to keep her going. Songs of love, songs of friendship, songs of sorrow. Not only did they keep her going, but they kept him going as well. Each song had a meaning, each had a background. summer was when the money was gone, you'd sing  
  
all your little songs that meant everything to me  
  
and I'll remember you  
  
and the things that we use to do  
  
and the things we use to say  
  
I'll remember you that way  
  
~~~~~~flash~~~~~~``  
  
He thought back to when they were in Hogwarts, when Ron didn't want them to be together but they didn't care. They did what they wanted. At nights they would sneak up to the astronomy tower and would look at the stars and watch the forest come alive with the creatures of the night. They talked about how this would be forever. Why did forever have to end so soon?  
  
remember how they tried to hold you down  
  
and we climbed those towers and looked out upon our town  
  
and everything you hoped would last  
  
just always becomes the past  
  
it hurts but... summer was when the money was gone  
  
you'd sing  
  
all your little songs that meant everything to me  
  
and I'll remember you  
  
and the things that we use to do  
  
and the things we use to say  
  
I'll remember you always  
  
~~~~~~flash~~~~~~~ Finally he remembered the day the news came that changed his life. Dear Harry Potter Ginny Weasley was in the battle of Paris. We regret to inform you That she did not make it out. We are sorry for your loss. Regretfully yours, Malorie Vandini Department of death Ministry of magic  
  
Harry could still feel the how he did that day, that dreadful day. It was as if the world had ended.  
  
Harry watched as the minister finished his speech. He ran and hid behind a tree a few feet away. He watched as They slowly lowered the stained mahogany coffin into the ground. It broke his heart in one way but in another it made him believe. Ginny no longer had to live a lie. She would no longer be in danger. She would always be with him but now she was free. I'll remember you  
  
and the things that we use to do  
  
and that things that we use to say  
  
if it don't hurt you it won't hurt me  
  
if it don't hurt me it won't hurt ~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~ a/n: This is just volume 2 in the Tears Quartet check out the other stories  
  
volume 1: Goodbye To You ~Ginny's Story Volume 2: I'll Remember You ~ Harry's Story Volume 3: Hear You Me ~ Ron's Story Volume 4: Our Day ~ Hermione's Story 


	3. Hear You Me

Disclaimer: hmph I wish Summary: Ron thinks about Hermione: part of a lil quartet called the Tears Quartet A/n: read my other stories from the quartet; 'I'll Remember you' and 'Goodbye to You' I still have one more to write witch will be about Hermione(did u get that Lil joke the witch ha ha ha )  
  
Hear You Me  
  
'God I hope she's happy where she's going' Ron though to himself after the funeral of his wife, Hermione. 'Dear God watch over her and help me to move on. I cant do this without her' Ron knew he always had his family and Harry but Hermione was the one that kept him going when something bad happened. There's no one in town I know  
  
You gave us some place to go.  
  
I never said thank you for that.  
  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
  
What would you think of me now,  
  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that,  
  
now I'll never have a chance. He remembered the time when they had fond out that Bill was dead. How she ran after him when we ran to his room. She sat there murmuring words of comfort and singing to him softly. Without her he wouldn't be here today. May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in. When he decided to propose he planned the most magnificent evening. He took her out to dinner and then took her to a garden filled with red roses. He picked a rose turned around and muttered a quick spell. When he turned back around the rose was white and in the center there was a small diamond ring. He got down on one knee and said, "Hermione, I love you. I have loved you from the day I first met you and you told me I had dirt on my nose. I may not have realized it then but I do now. Without you in my life I don't know where I would be. So please, please come be with me. Come be my wife, come marry me." So what would you think of me now,  
  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that,  
  
now I'll never have a chance. "Yes oh yes," She had replied with tears in her eyes. She knelt down and gave him one of the sweetest kisses he'd ever known. May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in. The wedding was one of the most amazing celebrations he had ever been too. There were red and white roses all over the place. When Hermione walked down the isle his breath caught. Her white dress had made her look like an angel. That's what she was now. An angel, His guardian angel. And if you were with me tonight,  
  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
  
A song for a heart so big,  
  
god wouldn't let it live. Their child was born on November 9th the year was 2006 they were both 19 years old. Her name was Angel. 'Its amazing how everything revolves around angels in my life,' Ron though to himself. May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in. It was now just him and Angel. Together they would get through this. Together we will move on. 'I love you now and forever. I will never forget you. Help me through this time. Watch over our little Angel.' May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
A/n: so how was it f/b please oh and the song was by Jimmy Eat World The Tears Quartet Volume 1: Goodbye to you ~ Ginny's Story Volume 2: Ill remember you ~ Harry's Story Volume 3: Hear you me ~ Ron's Story Volume 4: Our day ~ Hermione's Story  
  
If you have any suggestions for a better quartet title please pwease tell me I am soooo bad a titles, lata dayz 


	4. Our Day

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? The song is Our Day from B'Witched(haha BWITCHED hahah witched lol) {im cra-zi know} A/n : ya this isn't my best but I wanted to get it out to y'all. It's short I know but it's the best I can do with writer's block. A wee Question. Does neone wanna bettaread my story? I need help please? F.b please part of the tears quartet read the other ones  
  
Our Day  
  
Eight o'clock on the morning that you left The day was dark I sat in my room They walked in and told me that you'd gone That moment on I knew you'd be our angel  
  
Knew you'd be our angel  
"Mrs. Hermione Weasley?" An old man with a long beard asked "Yes that's me may I ask what the problem is?" I asked. I had just been woken up by these people and was quite annoyed "We regret to inform you that your husband, Ronald Weasley, was lost in the attack last night. We give you our greatest sorrows. His body will be sent to a local funeral home tomorrow. I am sorry for your loss." And with that he left.  
  
Day I spent was the hardest day ever Tryin to paint a picture for you Before my eyes there's so many colors Just for today they all seemed blue Heaven Heaven was calling you Heaven Heaven needed you  
  
I remember sitting there stunned, not knowing what to do. 'Should I go to my friends? Or my family? Or do I want to be a alone?' All of a sudden Ginny and Harry popped into the room. We all hugged and cried and talked. Soon, family and friends started coming and offering comfort and food. I guess the food was so I didn't have to cook or something like that.  
  
We'll join our hands again someday And traded kisses before night Talk of the times we had Well be together oh someday And watch over the stars at night Laugh at the fun we had It was our day Ooh yeah  
  
That entire week it just felt like he was on a business trip, that he would be home on Sunday. Then the funeral came. It was beautiful. So many people had come to pay their respects, even Draco Malfoy. I sat up in the front row, listening to the minister ramble on and on about how everybody loved Ron Weasley. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.." with those six words it hit me. I would no longer go home to a loving husband. No longer would I have someone next to me when I sleep. There would b no more Ron Weasley. I'm a widow and I hate it. I see why all the widows in movies wear black. They're depressed, They're lonely.  
  
I lay a rose beside you forever and light a candle to remind me of you Here in my heart you'll be on my journey where ever I go what ever I do Heaven Heaven was calling you Heaven Heaven needed you  
  
The weeks went on, I mourned, I cried. On my birthday Harry and Ginny bought me a puppy so I could have some company when they couldn't come. I named the little collie Colleen. Taking care of the dog was like taking care of Ron. All she wanted was food and play. She didn't like to work.  
  
We'll join our hands again someday And traded kisses before night Talk of the times we had Well be together oh someday And watch over the stars at night Laugh at the fun we had It was our day Our day  
  
As I get ready to go to bed now, I pray. I pray to God to watch over Ron and myself and Colleen. I pray to see him again. To Kiss again. We'll be together someday. 


End file.
